Christmas Message
by SethStriker
Summary: Two years after Natsu's death, Lucy receives a message from the deceased fire mage on Christmas Day. What does it say? How will Lucy react to the message? And more importantly, how did Natsu die! Read and find out! Hiro Mashima owns all the characters! 2nd Christmas NaLu fanfic.


**At Our Parting from Sword Art online plays. I read a couple of "Natsu getting kicked out of guild" fanfics and decided to right this story. Enjoy! And you might need some tissues.**

Dec. 25 YEAR X794

LUCY'S P.O.V

Today was a snowy day in Magnolia and everyone from Fairy Tail is at Kardia Cathedral. Why? Because they're there to pay their respects for the fallen fire mage. That right. Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, is dead. He died two years ago because of us. We accused him of something he didn't do. Later we found out that a shape-shifting mage named Drake impersonated the fire mage because he defeated him and wanted revenge. By the time the guild found out the truth, it was too late. Natsu died. He battled against the mage that framed him and the two ended up dying because they fought to the death, using all their magic energy. Now here he is, sleeping in the ground. His tombstone read:

Here Lies Natsu Dragneel

Died July 7, X792

A true Fairy Tail mage and the son of Igneel

May you rest in peace

All of us felt so guilty for not believing him. It affected most of the core members of Fairy Tail. Mira became a mute (someone who refuses to talk), Erza was always out on missions and rarely stayed at the guild, Wendy would just train most of time to improve her magic, Gray stopped his stripping habit (he used his devil slayer magic to try and kill him so of course he felt guilty), Cana didn't drink as much, and Makarov gave the position of guild master to Laxus. He removed Natsu's guild mark and planned to make sure that he didn't join any other guild. Makarov was so distraught after learning the truth and finding a dying Natsu that he relinquished his position as guild master for what he did and for what he was about to do. Now he spends his days with Warrod. As for me, It was hard for me to move on. I loved Natsu. He was everything to me. My friend, my teammate, my hero, and…the love of my life. Now he's gone. He is up in heaven, where my mom, dad, and Igneel are.

Each member of the guild took their time to pay their respects. Me, I always stayed the longest. Even though he is buried, somehow I can feel his presence whenever I am here. I wanted to stay longer but it was getting cold so I left Kardia Cathedral and went back to my place. When I got back home, I immediately looked towards the object on my bed. It was Natsu's scarf. I kept it in my possession after secretly switching it with a duplicate. Although it brought me peace at times, it also brought painful memories.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Wendy tried her best to heal the fire mage's injuries since he was bleeding from head to toe. But it proved to be ineffective since there was too much blood spewing out. Natsu knew this and stopped Wendy._

 _"Wendy. It's too late. My time is up. There's nothing you can do…" Natsu said weakly._

 _"You idiot! You will die! Don't be stupid!" Makarov yelled._

 _"So what? I'm not a member of Fairy Tail anymore…after all…you were the one who removed my guild mark…"Natsu said while slowly placing his bloody hand where his guild mark used to be._

 _"I know I removed it! But we didn't know the truth! I didn't know!"_

 _"That's no excuse for you to try and keep me from joining another guild. I heard your plan from Drake during our fight…" Makarov eyes were wide in shock._

 _"It doesn't matter at this point. You, all of you betrayed me. You think I want to live after what you, Fairy Tail and Drake did to me?" He asked bluntly. Makarov looked down in shame._

 _"Natsu…I know you are angry at us for what happened, but please! We're truly sorry for what we did! I'm sorry! Makarov is sorry!" I exclaimed._

 _"You expect me to believe you're sorry? You and everyone in the guild just can't say sorry just like that…you must pay the price for your actions…" He said before coughing blood._

 _"I will never forgive you. Any of you. Especially you Makarov, I hate you! (Stops to cough blood) but out of all the people in Fairy Tail, you hurt me the most…Lucy…the girl I use to love, hurt me by accusing me of something I didn't do…" When I heard these words, my heart completely shattered into tiny piece._

 _"Looks like my time is up. Now…I can join Igneel in the afterlife…I hope you're happy Makarov…Lucy…" He said before his eyes closed. His hand fell to the ground. Wendy checked for a pulse. She shook her head and started to cry. We all, started to cry._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 **Music ends**

He felt the same way about me. He loved me. But now, he is gone. I will never see him again. All I have left of my dragon slayer is his scarf and Happy. He started to live with me after Natsu died. It was too painful for him to stay in his and Natsu's cottage, but right now he is with Carla. After changing into my home clothes, I sat on my desk and started writing. Instead of writing just to my mother and father, I wrote to Natsu as well.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _How is it in heaven? Are you doing well now that you and Igneel are together? Of course your happy. After all, he is your dragon father. Anyway, Merry Christmas. I know you are still mad, but I thought I should write to you. You're the most important person to me after all. I wish you were here right now. But I know you're in a better place. I miss you Natsu, I love you._

 _Sincerely, Lucy_

I ended my letter by saying those sacred words. I put the letter in an envelope and put it with the rest of my letters. Afterwards I wrapped Natsu's scarf around my neck, trying to inhale what was left of his fading scent. That was when something appeared in front of me. A floating lacrima orb, and it had Natsu's name on it. I quickly grabbed hold of the orb and a message started to play, with Natsu's voice.

 _"Merry Christmas Lucy." I started to tear up from hearing his voice after so long._

 _"I met up with Mavis, Igneel, and your parents. They all talked to me and convinced me to send this message from heaven. I've been watching from above the clouds, and saw how much you all suffered after I died. It will take me sometime before I can forgive everyone. Makarov I can't forgive, he doesn't deserve it, but I can forgive you. I do still love you, I wish I can be there to show my love so I'm leaving this message behind, along with this present." Out of nowhere, a wrapped present shows up in front of me and opens by itself, revealing a feminine version of his outfit along with a ruby heart necklace._

 _"I hope you like your gift…" I shed several tears before nodding._

 _"Let everyone at Fairy Tail hear this message. I want them to hear this message. I want them to know that I love you Lucy. That necklace is proof of that, considering it has my fire magic sealed inside. Once you wear it, you will be able to use my fire dragon slayer magic." My tears began to fall faster after hearing this. He is giving me his fire magic to use._

 _"Well, it looks like I still have some time so since it's Christmas, how about I sing a song?" He then starts to hum "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". As I listened to him, I started sobbing, my whole body trembled while I gripped his scarf. Hearing his voice felt right. After humming the end of the song he stops and gives me a final message._

 _"Merry Christmas. I love you Lucy. Goodbye." The message ended and the orb fell to the ground._

 _'Merry Christmas, Natsu. I love you too.' I whispered while smiling._

 **That's the end. Another reason I wrote this was because I rewatched episode 3 in Sword Art Online where Sachi dies and leaves behind a recorded message. Kirito thought that Sachi was cursing him as she was dying but really she was thanking him and saying goodbye so I thought I could do something a little bit similar. Let me know if I should add something or if there is something I need to correct.**


End file.
